


Within the ruins

by Miyotesse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya/Chloe, Chloya, Crying, F/F, Lots of Crying, aloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyotesse/pseuds/Miyotesse
Summary: After an Akuma attack destroys part of the school, Queen Bee becomes desperate to remove the rubble, fearing the worst for one of the students. La Volpe tries to help, but is curious why Bee is getting so worked up





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little context: In this idea, Bee and Fox are a team, much like how LB and CN are a team. The two teams do work together, but for different purposes. Ladybug and Chat are the combat team, dealing with the Akuma head on, while Queen Bee and La Volpe work more as an evacuation and extraction team, securing civilians and making sure no-one gets hurt. They do engage in combat when needed, either once the area is secure, or if the Akuma engages them.

                “Come on! Come on!!” Bee yelled, as she aggressively pulled through the rubble of the school building. The Akuma, Chemicackle, had destroyed parts of the building with explosive chemical vials; the unfortunate result of one too many mean pranks and uncaring children in Ms Mendeleiev’s classes. The yellow and black superhero pulled for all her worth, trying to gain entry into the collapsed hallway, her movements seeming inhumanly fast, even by the standards of the superheroes. As she tossed bits of stone aside, La Volpe dropped down from the precarious overhand of brick and concrete above.

                “Bee! We need to get out of here, Ladybug and Chat are in trouble!” the long tailed hero called out, gesturing across the way, to where the two other heroes were engaged in difficult combat with the floating Akuma.

                “Go help them then! I have to be sure!” Queen Bee snapped back, as a loud beeping sound echoed out from the comb that was wedged in her hair.

                “Sure of what? Bee, this is ridiculous, you’re about to detransform, you need to get somewhere safe and refresh your Kwami,” the girl said, resting her hands on her hips.

                “I need to know she made it out!” the blonde replied, her voice wavering in her desperation. La Volpe’s eyebrows arched, and she took a few steps closer.

                “Who?” she asked softly.

                “That doesn’t matter! Help me or help them, don’t just stand there lecturing me!” Bee replied, hefting a large clump of rubble to the side, letting out a little yelp as she collapsed to her knees.

                “… You’re hurt. That’s why you were moving slowly earlier, damn! I should’ve noticed. Bee, come on, let’s get you somewhere safe,” Volpe said, reaching her hand down for the girl.

                “No! I’m not leaving here until I know she’s not trapped in there!” Bee yelled, batting the outstretched hand away from her. La Volpe sighed gently, and ran her hand through her voluminous brown hair.

                “Alright, guess we don’t have much choice,” she said, turning towards the rubble. “Can you walk? I can give you a minute at best,” she said, cracking her knuckles. Bee scrambled to her feet, and nodded.

                “I’ll bee quick,” she said, giving a slight elongation to the word that made La Volpe roll her eyes.

                “Grand Illusion!” La Volpe yelled, as her hands began to glow orange, casting out a wide beam of orange light that hit the rubble, making it glow as well. “Now!” she yelled, as Queen Bee ran forwards, disappearing into the pile like it wasn’t there. La Volpe’s powers were of illusion, her base power allowed her to create intangible copies of herself which could perform tasks such as escorting groups of people or acting as a visual guide, pointing and gesturing, as well as fooling Akuma into thinking she were somewhere else. Her special ability, however, allowed her to turn something real into something intangible for a short length of time, an invaluable ability when it came to rescue.

 

                Queen Bee emerged the other side of the rubble, in the dust covered hallways of the school, looking around frantically. She ran as fast as she could, calling out the name of the girl she was so desperate to find. Her special power, Wing Walk, allowed her to move faster, jump higher and run longer than she could normally, giving her not only the ability to scout locations in mere seconds, but it allowed her to perform last second rescues if things got dangerous. Her search took her to several classrooms, the bathrooms, the locker area, even the library, before she told herself she needed to return. As she dashed back towards the pile, she noticed the orange light was fading, and doze forwards, only just able to get through the illusion before it became solid once again. La Volpe let out a gasp, and fell backwards onto her rear, panting weakly.

                “Holy Moly, that was hard! I hope you found who you’re looking for, because I’m absolutely exhausted now…” Volpe said, as she turned to face Bee. “Whoa!” she gasped. The blonde was on her knees, head in her hands, sobbing loudly.

                “Where is she… Why isn’t she answering her phone! I’ve called and called and called, and no answer!” she whined, as her miraculous beeped once again, the third light disappearing from the charm.

                “Who are you talking about? Is it someone from the school? I might’ve seen them,” Volpe said, scuttling over the rubble as her miraculous lost its first light.

                “A-Alya Cesaire. The girl who runs the ladyblog,” Bee mumbled, looking down at her communicator’s blank screen. La Volpe gave off a little blush, but it was thankfully hidden beneath her mask. A mischievous little grin snaked its way over her lips for a brief moment, before she forced it away, her expression becoming sombre once more.

                “And… you care about her because…” she asked, tilting her head slightly.

                “Because she’s my girlfriend! Or at least I… she… that is… I w-want her to be,” Bee snapped, before her words became mumbled and hard to hear. Beneath her mask, Alya blushed even more. It was true that she and Bee had been spending time together recently, under the guise of ‘interviews’, when in reality the super hero had been using her to confide in and to vent, and Alya was always willing to be involved in the hero deal, even before she became one herself.

                “Maybe she dropped her phone?” Volpe supplied, hesitantly.

                “She has three! One for filming, one for calling, and one as a back-up for both! I can’t get through on any of them!” Bee lamented, tears rolling down her cheeks. “I have to keep looking! She has to be here somewhere, she was in school when the Akuma emerged!” she said, scrambling to her feet, as her forth light vanished. As she took a step forwards, there came a colossal boom from beyond the building, and a plume of smoke began to leak through the windows of the half broken building.

                “Akuma!” Volpe cried out, pulling herself back to her feet.

                “Alya!” Bee screamed, moving towards the building. Volpe grabbed her arm tightly.

                “No way! You’ve got less than a minute until you detransform! I’m not going to let... LOOK OUT!” she screamed, pulling the girl suddenly, as a piece of concrete taller than either girl slammed down into the ground, narrowly avoiding the two heroes. “Now I’m definitely not letting you go!” she said, scooping the girl up in her arms.

                “No! Stop! Let me go! I have to save her! I have to find her!” Bee shrieked, wriggling to try and free herself from the fox’s grasp. Volpe carried the girl to a nearby alleyway, and dropped her back to her feet.

 

                “Why!?” she snapped loudly, startling the girl despite her despair. “Why do you need to save her so badly? Do you think she’s not capable? Do you trust her so little that you need to risk your own damn life just to coddle her?” the woman continued. She knew she was probably pushing things a little far, but seeing the girl nearly crushed had set off something in her, and, as much as she was at pains to admit it, she had feelings for the superhero too. The superhero, whose shoulders were hitching. Whose eyes literally filled with tears and overflowed as she watched. The hero, who was bawling her eyes out in front of her.

                “I jug wabn heb to gno ho buch ghe meabs to gee!” the woman struggled, between the wild, uncontrolled howling and the desperate sucks for breath between them. Volpe moved forwards, enveloping the shorter girl in a tight hug, pulling her face against her shoulder.

                “Shhhhh, shhhh. It’s OK. It’s OK,” she said softly, as a shrill beeping went off next to her hear. “Oh, crap! I, uh, I’ll turn around!” she squeaked, pulling back suddenly, spinning as the girl behind her became enveloped in yellow light.

                “I just… I just… I want her to know how much she means to me. But I can’t do it like this. She hates me,” the woman said, taking a step forwards, clutching at Volpe’s back. “I’m… not exactly the nicest person. Or, I wasn’t, for a long while. And I don’t think she’ll ever forgive me. But it was nice… knowing that, as Bee, I was someone she considered an equal, someone she wanted to spend time with. S-sorry for scaring you, Volpe, but, I just… I’ve always thought that, even as a hero, I wasn’t… what she wanted. I had to prove to myself that I deserved her. Guess I don’t…” she finished, her voice breaking as yet more tears began to fall.

                “That’s bullshit!” La Volpe snapped, spinning round to face the girl. “You absolutely deserve her! You’ve changed, so much! You’re now selfless, and kind, and generous! You’re a damn hero, of **course** you deserve happiness!” she snapped, looming over the blonde before taking a step back, realising just how much taller than Chloe she had become.

                “No I don’t! I’m worthless! I’m pathetic! I’m just a dumb spoiled little girl playing at being a hero while people like you, and Ladybug, are risking yourselves every day! I’m nothing, and I don’t deserve anything nearly as wonderful and as kind and as beautiful as her…” Chloe mumbled weakly, her hands shaking as she balled them into fists. La Volpe stared at the girl as the blonde’s tears and her fear and her despair turned into self-loathing. In that moment, she could see shades of herself at her lowest in the girl, a side that she suspected Chloe kept secret from everyone, at times even herself.

                “That’s not true…” Volpe managed, knowing that she lacked the ability to address the girl’s problems head on. But what stung even worse was knowing that, at the core of it, it was her fault.

                “How do you even know? You’ve only ever known me as Bee! You… you’ve only… known…” she said, her words slowly as she watched tears beginning to form in Volpe’s eyes.

                “I’m sorry, Chloe,” she whispered, closing her eyes. “Trixx. De-transform me,” she said. The girl began to glow bright orange, her costume, ears and tail fading as she returned to her civilian form.

                “You…” Chloe mumbled.

                “I know… because I was there the whole time?” Alya said sheepishly. “Chloe, I-“ she began, only to be tackled as Chloe’s arms wrapped around her neck, a high pitched wail escaping the blonde girl. Alya smiled as the tears began to roll down her face, her arms firmly around the girl’s waist as she sobbed and whimpered into her. The two girls stood in their embrace for a while, Alya gently stroking Chloe’s hair as the girl vented all of her woes into her, pounding her fist against Alya’s back once or twice.

                “I was so scared I thought I’d lost you! I didn’t know what to think, didn’t know what to do! I didn’t want to interrupt Ladybug and Chat Noir but I needed to know you were safe and you weren’t in the crowd with everyone else from class and nobody had seen you and I was worried you’d been trapped under some rocks or kidnapped by the Akuma and,” she began, gasping for breath, taking in dozens of little rasping sucks as she tried to calm herself. Her hands shook and her body trembled against Alya, who took in a soft breath.

                “Chloe,” she said quietly.

                “Wha-AAHHH!!” the girl began, only to find herself being kissed quite firmly upon her lips by the taller girl. She let out another gentle whimper, her hands moving from beyond her neck, slowly upwards, into the girl’s hair, gripping loosely. Alya let out a soft moan into the girl’s mouth, pulling her in closer, enjoying the sensation of the girl’s heartbeat pounding in rhythm with her own. The kiss broke slowly, with Chloe panting, and Alya biting her lip as she gazed down at the girl.

                “D-don’t do that ever again!” Chloe managed between her gasps.

                “What, kiss you?” Alya asked with a poke of her tongue.

                “No! Don’t not respond! I was so scared, Alyyaaa!” she said, her spoilt brat whine sneaking out a little as she spoke. “Y-you can k-kiss me as much as you like,” she added quietly.

                “OK!” Alya said, lunging in for another passionate kiss, sweeping Chloe backwards with an arm under her back, keeping the girl off balance. This kiss was shorter, but there was a lot more raw passion in it, a lot more raw neediness from both girls. As it broke, Alya pulled Chloe back upright, and the girl pouted again.

                “Alyaaaa!” she whimpered.

                “What?” the girl asked with a roguish smirk upon her lips.

                “I didn’t say you could **stop** kissing me,” Chloe said, letting a faint grin spread across her own. Alya let out a loud chuckle, and pulled the girl in for a firm hug, kissing her cheek tenderly.

                “I know, but I figure we should probably fix up our partners and go help the others before all of Paris looks like the school,” she said, her voice full of regret. “Uugh, I hate being the responsible one, I **really** want to keep kissing you!” Alya said, prompting a little gasp from Chloe.

                “S-sorry. It’s just… it’s all still a bit much to take in…” she mumbled, not quite able to look Alya in the eye. The girl nodded, and reached forwards, and gently guided the woman’s head upwards, cupping her cheek. She met her gaze, and smiled.

                “It’s real. It’s OK. You absolutely, positively, one hundred percent deserve me, the way I completely and totally deserve you. You are not inferior, you aren’t pathetic. You are the single most important person in my life, OK. Look at me, Chloe Bourgeois. You are a beautiful, wonderful, powerful young woman, who I desperately want to call my girlfriend. You are the brightest light in my life, and I need you,” she said, taking a deep breath. “And I am so, so sorry that I caused you all this anguish. I… I’m sorry, Chloe,” she said, her own voice now shaking as she fought to keep herself calm. Chloe pushed herself up on tiptoes, and pressed her lips to Alya’s gently, hands grasping at the girl’s waist.

                “Thank you, Alya. Really. Thank you,” she breathed once the kiss broke. “Oh, and, you are,” she added.

                “Forgiven?” Alya asked with a smile.

                “My girlfriend,” Chloe replied with a grin.


End file.
